Son Goku (DBZ Manga)
Manga-Verse Goku, or simply Son Goku, is the original manga version of Son Goku from the Weekly Shonen Jump series. It is the predecessor of the Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z anime. Techniques and Transformation ''Taijutsu ''(Body Technique) Goku's fighting stance, which it's his most iconic one, is one of the Wushu fighting stance known as Gong Bu or Bow Stance. Goku heavily relies this stance to prevent the opponents from striking his groin and add more power into his fists as well as delivering his kicks at much faster pace. Goku abandon this stance when he utilized the unmastered Grade 1 Super Saiyan due of the savage instinct and rage. At age 12 to 25, Goku uses various Taijutsu when in close combat. *'Rock, Paper 'N' Scissor:' Used at age 12, Goku turns the game of choice into an offensive move, mainly to catch the opponent off-guard. If he chose rock, he delivers a power punch. If chose paper, he deliver an open-palm strike. If chose scissor, Goku will poke the opponent's eyes, stunning them. In the video games, Goku began by delivering Rush combo before sending them in the air then deliver 3 hit combo from rock to paper. *'Tornado!:' Used against Nam, Goku will spin himself into a mini-twister and ram the opponent, inflicting damage. *'Crazy Fist: '''A Distraction type technique Goku used against Jackie Chun after he falls for his ''Drunken Fist technique. Goku will behave like a savage dog or a monkey then proceed to bark and jumping around the opponent, confusing the opponent and make them drop their guard. *'Rush:' A basic Taijutsu that involves delivering a set of quick attacks. *''Rengeki'': 'A ''Taijutsu that involves delivering strong blows once the opponent's guard is down. *Hasshu-ken: A counter to Tien Shinhan's Four Witches technique, Goku takes adventage to his improved combat speed by waving his arms at subsonic speed that produced after-images, causing everyone to believe he had grown 6 arms. *'''Full Nelson: A grappling move Goku used as part of the Full-Nelson Special Beam Cannon. Goku used Half Nelson on both Raditz's arms and was able to hold him still despite Goku's broken ribs injuries and due of his older brother got weaken by Gohan's headbutt. *'Dragon Throw:' Goku's signature grapple throw. Goku will grab the opponent's leg (tail in Frieza's case and antenna in Innocent Buu's case) and spun around in 360 degree. Once he reached at maximum momentum, he released the opponent and send them flying at great speed, inflicting damages upon collison on any obstacles. *'After-Image Technique:' Learned during his training with Korin, Goku will produce a burst of sub-sonic speed that's faster then the opponent's senses, leaving "after-images" in the opponent's point of view until they regain their senses and realized the opponent had moved. ''Ki ''Technique Goku is capable of harnessing and manipulating Ki, the energy essence of one's being. He used it in many ways, offensive or defensive. 'Basic ''Ki: *Ki ''Blast:' Goku can focus the Ki around the palm of his hand and forged them into solid, physical state. Can be discharge as bolts or focused beam. *''Ki'' Sense: After drinking the Ultra-Divine Water, Goku gain the ability to lock on other characters' Ki signature from great distance and can measure their Power Level through this method. He can even tell if they're good or evil. However, this technique is useless on Artificial Humans, as they used artificial Ki and not natural Ki. *''Kiai'': Goku can discharge a Ki blast faster then an eye can see by thrust his fist with enough force or by yelling. The technique doesn't cause lethal damage and was mainly used to get breathing space, deflect attacks or to subdue an opponent without harming them. **'Spirit Shot:' A type of Kiai which Goku discharged from both hands at opposite direction simutaniously. It was used once against Burter and Jeice. **'Invisible Eye Blast:' A type of Kiai which Goku discharge from his glare. Used to blast open the ground to properly bury Vegeta. *'Air Dance:' Although the technique was learned by the Crane School, this technique is actually natural among the Saiyans. Goku learns the technique later during his battle against Piccolo Jr. after the Namekian cripple both his arms and legs, and used the technique to headbutt the Namekian to a ring-out. After completing his training with North Kaio, Goku used this technique to speed his way back to the Check-In station. Since then, Goku used this technique for aerial combat and flight travel. *'Energy Barrier:' Goku can focus the Ki around his body and forged into a protective dome that withstand any kinetic attacks for a brief period of time. *'Solar Flare:' A technique invented by Tien. Goku will place his fingers on both sides of his face, yell the name and close his eyes as his whole face produced a blinding flash of light. Used against Oozaru Vegeta to give Goku the needed time to form a Genki Dama. *'Destructo-Disk:' A technique invented by Krillin. Goku will held up his hand and channel the Ki to form a lethal sawblade-like disk then hurl it at the opponent, cutting them down. Goku used it to interrupt Buutenks from finishing off Mystic Gohan. *'Kame Hame Ha:' Translated as Turtle Destruction Wave, it is a wind-elemental Ki technique where Goku cupped his hands over as if he's holding a sphere then lend it over his pelvis area. The Ki will channel around the space and forged into a blue/white energy sphere with an iconic humming sound and brighten the space in blue light. Goku will chant the name by syllabal then launch it as a powerful focused beam that has the strength of demolishing a small mountain, for it increased the character's powers by x2.2 The technique was originally invented by Muten Roshi and it took him 50 years in perfecting it, yet Goku instantly learn it via Mimicry, though it's weaker, with enough strength to cripple a car. He later invents his own variation of the technique: **'Flying Kame Hame Ha:' Goku will fire the techique at the ground or opposite direction, sending him flying toward his opponent. **'Feet Kame Hame Ha:' Goku discharge the technique through the base of his feet, giving him limited flight and allow him to fight with his fists or ram the opponent out of the air. **'Bending Kame Hame Ha:' Goku can control and change the direction of his Kame Hame Ha. He used it the first time against Raditz but failed as he cancel it out. **'Super Kame Hame Ha:' An advanced version of Kame Hame Ha invented by Goku. It's output is x3.5 and is stronger then a regular Kame Hame Ha, enough to blow up a Moon. **'Kaio-Ken Kame Hame Ha:' A combination of Kaio-Ken and Super Kame Hame Ha. It is x2 stronger then normal Super Kame Hame Ha. ***'Kaio-Ken x3 Kame Hame Ha:' A combination of Kaio-Ken x3 and Super Kame Hame Ha. Used to Beam Clash Vegeta's Galick Gun. ***'Kaio-Ken x4 Kame Hame Ha: '''A combination of Kaio-Ken x4 and Super Kame Hame Ha. Goku was forced to clock up his Kaio-Ken in order to win the clash. ***'Kaio-Ken x20 Kame Hame Ha:' A combination of Kaio-Ken x20 and Kame Hame Ha, Used against Final Form Frieza (50%) and managed to cause minimal damages to him. **'Twin Dragon Shot:' Goku creates two sphere of Ki then telekinetically launch them at his opponent. Used to distract Frieza after learning he doesn't have Ki Sense. **'Continious Kame Hame Ha: A rapid-fire version of Kame Hame Ha. **'''Angry Kame Hame Ha: Technically it was a Full-Charge Energy Wave but was labeled as a Kame Hame Ha variation in the game. Super Saiyan Goku powers up and charge up a single-hand Kame Hame Ha that takes a golden color (blue in some game). Used to counter the crippled Frieza's sneak attack. **'Instant Kame Hame Ha: '''A combination of Super Kame Hame Ha and Instant Transmission. Used to outflank Perfect Cell and blew his upper body apart. However, he regenerated. ** '''True Kame Hame Ha:' A very powerful Super Kame Hame Ha charged with the energy of Super Saiyan 3. Used against Kid Buu as his way of showing him the REAL Kame Hame Ha. 'Advance Ki Technique' *'Kaio-Ken: '''A Power Multiplier Art invented by North Kaio but was unable to master it so he taught it to Son Goku. Activate by invoking the art's name, Goku's body burst with the wild crimson-red and all his powers and attribute increased by certain levels, up to 20 folds. However, the technique places painful strain on Goku's body and cannot maintain it for a long period of time. Overdoing the Kaio-Ken will eventually destroy Goku's body. *Genki Dama'': 'Dubbed as Spirit Bomb, it is a technique invented by North Kaio and taught to Goku. By gathering the life essence of all living beings into his body, Goku can forge them into a sphere and launch it at the opponent. It can destroy anyone with malice in their hearts but does no harm on the pure-hearted one such as Gohan. According to North Kaio, Goku is the first to master the Spirit Bomb due of his pure heart but the charging rate is too long and requires time, and it cannot be repeatedly use so it was used as a last restort. It was first attempted to use against Oozaru Vegeta but lost half of the energy after getting blasted by his breath cannon. There are 3 variation: **'Fusion Spirit Bomb: 'A Sparking Combo where Goku lends what's left of the ''Genki Dama to Krillin so he can launch it at Vegeta. Vegeta managed to evade it but Gohan, instructed by his father via telepathy, pushed the sphere back into Vegeta, inflicting massive damages. Due of being 50% lower, it wasn't enough to kill Vegeta. **'''Large Spirit Bomb: A stronger version of Genki Dama made with the energy essence of Namek and nearby planets. It was bigger then a moon and was used against Final Form Frieza. However, due of his Large Planetary durability, he survived but exclaimed that it almost killed him. **'Super Spirit Bomb: '''A much stronger version of ''Genki Dama, made with the energy essence of everyone from Earth, Namek and Other World. It was smaller then Large version but possesses enough power to place Kid Buu on his knees. Goku was republished at full power by Dende's wish and used Super Saiyan Full Power to further empower the Spirit bomb, which successfully vaporized Kid Buu for good. *''Shunkan Ido'': 'dubbed as Instant Transmission, it was a Teleportation Technique invented by the Yadrat, though it is a common technique among Kaioshin. Goku learned this during his stay on Yadrat and often used it as a mean for fast transportation or to outflank opponent. The flaw is that it requires concentration and it cannot lock on artifical ''Ki. '''Misc. Aside from Taijutsu and Ki Technique, Goku also attains other items and techniques. *'Power Pole:' A magical, unbreakable bo staff that can extend and constract. It was used all the way to the end of King Piccolo Saga, which he used it to climb up from Korin Tower to Kami's Lookout. *'Flying Nimbus:' Given as a reward from Muten Roshi, Goku used the nimbus to travel great distance. It was last used by Goku to join the battle against Vegeta and Nappa. *'Senzu Beans: '''Special beans that regenerate all recent injuries and rejuvenate their status at 100%. It also allow them to go 10 days without eating. *'Telepathy:' Attain via mimicry after experiance it with North Kaio, Goku used telepathy to direct Oozaru Gohan into attacking Vegeta then used it to reason Krillin into sparing Vegeta. Goku used the telepathy again to transfer his powers to Super Saiyan 2 Gohan for the ''Father-Son Kame Hame Ha. *'Mind Reading:' A trick Goku picked up during his trip to Namek which allows him to probe the person's memories. He used it on Krillin to get himself up to speed upon the situation and was impressed that works. *'Potara Fusion: '''Goku can use the magical Potara Earrings to fuse with other fighters to create a very powerful warrior in order to combat Majin Buu. He originally was supposed to fuse with Mystic Gohan but he ends up fusing with Vegeta to form Vegito. 'Transformations' In the ''Dragon Ball ''manga, Goku had various transformation. *'Oozaru:' The original form of the Saiyans, attains when they glare at the Full Moon. It increased the Saiyan's base power by 10 folds and has enough powers to destroy the popullation of the planets. Goku has no control over this form and goes berserk, even losing the memory of the event prior his transformation. He transformed into an Oozaru 4 times before Kami removed his tail permanantly: *#Goku had transformed for the first time prior the first chapter and was witnessed by Grandpa Gohan, leading him to warn Goku to never go outside while the Full Moon is out, stating a giant monster will get him if he does. *#Goku transformed the second time afterward when he went out to relieved himself and accidentally saw the Full Moon. Gohan tried to stop Goku but end up getting crush beneath Goku's feet, killing him. *#Goku transformed the third time on-screen while the Dragon Ball Gang were held in the Sun Chamber by Pilaf. Goku completely destroyed Pilaf Castle before his Tail was cut off by Yamcha and Paur, thus reverting to normal. *#Goku transformed for the final time during his battle against Jackie Chun. He rampaged the ''Budokai Tenkaichi before Jackie Chun fired MAX Kame Hame HA and blew up the Moon, reverting Goku to normal. *'Super Saiyan: '''A form thought to be a mere legend, attained when Goku witnessed the death of Krillin by Frieza, along with the thought of Krillin never to be revived again. Goku's base power grew 50 folds and had enough powers to dominate Frieza even at 100% Full Power. In its unmastered state, Goku becomes ill-temper, aggressive and wild, and still strain his body and stamina. **'Super Saiyan Grade 2:' The second stage of the Super Saiyan, attained through extreme training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Goku channels the Ki into his body, forcibly expand his muscles and tripled his attack powers but the Ki drainage had doubled. It was later discarded as soon as he attained it. **'Super Saiyan Grade 3: The third stage of the Super Saiyan, attained through extreme training. Goku channels even more Ki into his body, removing all bodily limiter and utilized his body and stamina at 100%. However, the abnormal massive muscles made him so heavy, his speed was completely robbed and for just moving the arm drains too much stamina, and the Ki drainage is extremely high. It was discarded for that reason. **'''Super Saiyan Grade 4: Also known as Super Saiyan Full Power or Super Saiyan Mastered. It is a mastery state of the Grade 1 Super Saiyan. While it is not as strong as Grade 3, the mastery allows Goku to keep his personality in check, consume less stamina to enable more focus in Ki technique and provides more powers and speed then Grade 2. Vegeta acknowledge that Full Power's Ki is completely different from the unmastered version. *'Super Saiyan 2:' The second level of the Super Saiyan, attained upon mastering the first level and undergo intense training. It increased the Super Saiyan powers by 2, which it's x100 base. It made a cameo during Goku's fight against Yakon then fully debut during Goku's battle against Majin Vegeta. *'Super Saiyan 3:' The final level of the Super Saiyan, attained upon extreme training in the Other World after attaining Super Saiyan 2. It increased the Super Saiyan 2 powers by 4, making it x8 Super Saiyan and x400 base. It was the strongest form of all but due of Goku's dead status, he wasn't able to fully master it and thus it cost extreme ki drainage and body strain when used in his living body. It was first used to stall Innocent Buu, again to motivate Goten and Trunks to do Fusion training, and finally to battle against Kid Buu but didn't succeed in destroying him.